


Craft Time Experiments

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Remus’ experiment doesn’t go the way he planned.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Craft Time Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Another March ado about nothing. Today is experiments

** Craft Time Experiments **

“Mr. Ekans, thank you so much for coming.”

Janus gave a slight nod as he entered the classroom, “Of course. Is everything all right?”

Mr. Hart gave a nod as he sat down at his desk and motioned for Janus to sit across from him at one of the two open chairs. “Things are okay,” the teacher started slowly. “But there was a bit of a mishap earlier.”

“What kind of a mishap?” Janus asked cautiously. 

Before the teacher could reply the classroom door opened and another man entered. “Mr. Ackroyd,” the teacher greeted. “Please, come sit.”

He did so and gave Janus a once over as he did, “Logan Ackroyd.”

Janus introduced himself in turn, but the other man didn't seem concerned as he looked back to the teacher. “I’m told something happened with the twins?” 

“Um, well it seems Remus got a bit _creative_ during crafts and Virgil got caught up in it and then well Roman he decided to um... well...”

  
  


“What’re you doing?”

“Mixing juice and glue and other stuff!”

“But why?”

“‘Cause it's an ex-sperry-mint!”

Virgil gave a slight frown as he sat down across from his friend, “What does that mean?”

“It's when you test things and see what happens!” Remus told him with a big smile. “That’s what my daddy does at work and I wanna be like him.”

Virgil peered into the water bottle with all of its strange pieces mixed before he gave it a poke. “What are you gonna do with it?”

Remus gave a shrug as he poured more glue into the mixture. 

“It looks gross,” Roman declared where he was cutting out some construction paper. 

“It's cool looking,” his brother disagreed. 

“What else is in there?” Virgil asked him. 

Remus gestured to the messy table with a bright smile, “Everything!”

Roman made another comment about how annoyed he was by whatever it was Remus was making, but Virgil ignored them. He usually did when they argued. Instead he gave a yawn and set his head down on the table while he drew on his piece of paper. Maybe he could draw his daddy a tree, like the one in front of the apartment building. Too preoccupied with his tree, Virgil hadn’t been listening to the argument so he didn't hear the warning either. But it was impossible for him to miss being coated in everything Remus had mixed. 

  
  


“Your hair,” Janus gasped in surprise as Virgil entered the room. 

The boy scratched at his head as Janus looked it over. “I think there’s still glue,” Virgil complained. 

“I think you’re gonna need a buzz cut for a while Virge.”

“It's _already_ cut,” Virgil disagreed. 

“It's not the _best_ cut.”

“I am so sorry,” Logan told him. “If there’s anything I can-”

“It’s alright,” Janus promised him. “His hair will grow back.”

“You cut someone’s hair?” Logan asked, turning his attention to his sons. 

“He had glue in it,” the boy responded as if it was obvious. 

“Glue comes out with water,” the man sighed. “And Remus, why were you mixing glue with stuff?”

“I wanted to be like you and do an ex-sperry-mint!” the other twin said, and Janus didn’t miss the tears gathering in his eyes, so when their father faltered he spoke himself.

“Experiments need supervision to make sure things don't go wrong.”

Logan gave a nod, “You need to ask Mr. Hart first, okay?”

The boy gave a slight sniffle as his father pulled him into a hug, “Okay...”


End file.
